Who's Guilty
by talarose18
Summary: set during and after the events of Gilmore girls a year in the life Fall
1. prologue

Rory wakes up get out of bed then after getting dressed she drives into Hartford parks in the mall car park and Then goes inside into the pharmacy, she walks over to family planning aisle before grabbing a pregnancy test she buys the test, before heading over to the little café and taking the test in the restroom she sits on the toilet whilst she waits for the results after a few minutes the test shows the words "Pregnant 0-2 weeks" she stares at the test in silence whilst thinking "oh god what am I going to do? Oh my god more importantly, who is the father? I mean it could be Logan, Dean or Jess. God I feel like a slut it's so not like me! Okay Rory think I have to work out who it is for the sake of this baby, "let me think back over the events with Logan I need to work out what's going on "oh god I need to tell my mom she is going to kill me I know I'm older but still being a single mom is hard I should know cos my mom said it was hard for her raising me alone.


	2. Flashbacks

First Rory thinks back to the night with Logan

~Flashback to after we kissed at the B&B~

Logan and I go upstairs and in to his room we continue kissing after a while of laying on the bed we start having sex then after a while we Finish, the next morning I wake Up and go sit in the widow seat and watch the sun come up thinking about the Night before, Thinking about Odette, thinking about everything

~End of Flashback~

Rory looks around and Sees Jess walking past the window of the stars hollow gazette

Which causes her to think of the time her and jess had sex

~Flashback to the night with Jess when Her mum was away and Luke was staying at the Dinner ~

My mum had just left and Luke had been staying at the diner for a few days now so I had the house to myself I had just sat down to read a Book when there is a knock at the door I sigh and get up to see who it is I open the door to find Jess standing there "Jess " I say surprised "what are you.." I find myself cut off as Jess's lips meet mine we just walk backwards in to the house still kissing before closing the door, I pull away and take his hand before leading him through in to my room and closing the curtains before kissing him again after a few minutes we start removing each others cloths till were both Naked we then lay down on my bed and Make love, when we finish we just lay in each others arms for a few minutes before getting dress and Kissing goodbye before Jess leaves

~End of Flashback~

a few days later Rory walks in to Doose's Market causing her to have a flash Back to when Her and Dean hooked up ~Flash back to Drunken night with dean~ I go in to Doose's to get a couple of things and Run in to Dean we talk for a bit then Dean leaves and I follow shortly after we go back to mine and talks and have a few Drinks and get very drunk before accidently having sex

~End of flash back ~

Rory sits quietly in Luke's "Shit I still have No clue who it is " she says "who, who is?" Luke asks walking past " oh I got a text from someone and don't know who its from" Rory say's quickly Luke nods and goes to pour Coffee for someone


	3. Announcements

November, 8 Weeks pregnant, one day after Lorelai and Luke's Wedding

Rory and Lorelai are sitting one the Gazebo talking about stuff, when Rory sits quietly when Lorelai suddenly says "hey what's going on in there?"" Rory sits quietly for a few moments before saying "I'm going to remember it all … every detail… Mom?" Rory says Lorelai replies "yeah" Rory turns her head to look at her Mom "I'm…Pregnant " Lorelai Looks at he in shock in silence for what seems like an eternity "Your What?" Lorelai Finally says "Pregnant" Rory answers, "oh Wow I don't know what to say erm so many questions" Lorelai says "I Guess start with the obvious one Who's is it?" Lorelai asks Rory shakes her Head "I don't Know One of Three Guys " Rory says "which Three Guys?" Lorelai asks " Logan, Jess or Dean "Rory says, "Are you Keeping It?" Lorelai asks Rory Nods.

December, 12 weeks Pregnant 1st scan

Lorelai Drives Rory to Hartford memorial Hospital when Rory Has her 12 week scan everything is fine baby growing well after the scan they go home and Find Luke Sitting in the Kitchen with Paul Anka "hey Luke can I Tell you something?" Rory asks Luke Looks up and Nods "go ahead" he says to her Rory sits down "I'm Pregnant 12 weeks to be exact I had my 1st scan today all is going well I just need to find my own Place and Get Baby stuff and Set up a nursery Etc. But will do that when I'm about 20 weeks I think.

January 16 weeks Pregnant Gender Scan and telling Emily and the town

Rory Having got her Licence renewed drives herself to her 16 week Scan she Goes in and has the scan "do you want to know the sex?" are the Ultrasounographer Rory nods "ok Well It's a Boy "Rory smiles and leaves driving home when she gets home she calls Emily

~Phone Call to Emilly ~

Roy: "Hi Grandma "

Emily: "Rory How Lovely to hear your voice "

Rory: "I have something I need to tell you "

Emilly "what is it Rory"

Rory: "your Going to be a Great Grandma"

Emily: "Your Pregnant?"

Rory: "yes sixteen weeks "

Emily: " do you know what you're having?"

Rory: "yes I do I found out today it's a Boy I just wish Grandpa could have been here to meet his Great Grandson" Rory feels Tears Pricking her eyes

Emily: " He will in a way he will be watching over him I just know it "

Rory: "I have to go grandma Bye"

Emilly: " Bye Rory"

~End of phone call ~

Rory then tell her mum what she is having, after Rory Tells Lane they head to a town meeting where Rory tells the Town.


	4. The Arrival And The Suprise

A few months later Rory is 36 weeks pregnant she was told by her grandma that Richard had Left The House to Rory in the will To be Rory's when Emilly moves out or dies so Rory has moved in to the house and has decorated it and filled it with furniture Emilly left Rory Richards desk which Rory is using to write her book a few weeks later Rory goes in to labour she drives herself to the hospital and calls her mom on hands free and gets Luke, and her mum to meet her at the hospital so she can have the baby.

A few hours later Rory is lying in the Hospital bed with her Mom and Luke in the room when the door opens and Jess walks in to the room "Hey I hope it's ok that I'm here " he says Rory looks at him " its fine I'm glad you're here " Rory says Jess smiles and Sits down when Luke gets up to go get Lorelai a coffee from the machine, Lorelai get up "I will be back in a minute I need the restroom" she says as she leaves the room, a few minutes later the doctor comes in and checks on Rory and tells her that she has to start pushing, Rory looks scared and Jess grabs her hand "Hey I'm here I'm not going anywhere I promise " Rory smiles "Thanks Jess your really amazing " he smiles as Rory starts to push twenty minutes later the room fills with crying and Rory's Baby boy comes in to the world everything is fine till Rory looses consciousness the doctor hands Jess the baby and rushes Rory out of the room in surgery.

Jess's Pov

I sit in the room holding Rory's hand as she pushes a few moments later I hear crying and look up to see the doctor cutting the cord seconds later the Monitor that is attached to Rory starts going crazy and the doctor hands me the baby and rushes Rory out of the room, I look at this little boy in my arms and do something I have never done before I pray that Rory will be ok and this baby will grow up with a mom who loves him just then I am shook from my thoughts as Lorelai and Luke come in and see the baby but no Rory "Jess where's Rory ?" Lorelai asks I shake my head " I don't know she had the baby then next thing I know the monitor goes crazy they hand me him and rush her out the room " I say as the doctor comes in to the room " Hi I was able to get Rory stabilised and deliver the second baby But the baby has had to go to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit as she isn't breathing very well and we don't think she is going to make it were doing everything we can though " I stand up and hand Luke the baby and leave the room and walk till I reach the N,I,C,U. I stop and look in the window at the incubator holding the baby girl I look at her for a bit before walking out side and over to my car opening it and grabbing the pack of Cigarettes I keep for emergencies I take one out the pack and Light it and take a long drag to calm my self down.

~End of POV~

Rory wakes up in recovery and Sees her mom holding her son and Luke standing quietly in the corner of the room " what's wrong" Rory asks "you had twins but one isn't doing to good she is in the N.I.C.U " Lorelai says Rory nods slowly "where's Jess?" Lorelai shrugs " he ran out the room after the doctor told us about the baby girl " Rory nods Lorelai hands Rory her son then Luke and her Leave the room


	5. The Truth at Long Last

Rory looks up as Jess comes in to the room "Hey sorry I just needed some air you scared be back there " he says " I though I….. I mean the twins would loose you and grow up with out a Mom " Rory smiles at him "I would never leave my Babies with out a mom Jess" Rory says "can I tell you something?" she asks Jess nods "when I was in surgery I nearly died and I say my Grandpa he told me I would be fine and that he love me, my mom and grandma and that he is thrilled to be a great grandpa no matter the circumstances and that he is happy my mom married Luke and that he is happy Mom opened another inn I know I sound crazy but I did see him " Rory says Jess looks at her "I believe you your Grandpa couldn't be anything but happy for you he loved you so much Rory " Jess says Rory nods and starts to cry Jess perched on the hospital bed and Puts his arm around her and hugs her to him as she holds the baby "it's ok Rory you cry all you want let it out " he says Jess looks at the baby boy then at Rory and sees Rory looking at the baby.

Lorelai Opens the door to go in but then sees Rory and Jess both looking at the baby and sees that Jess is comforting Rory so Lorelai closes the door again.

Rory looks at Jess "Jess thanks for everything " she says Jess Nods Rory Kisses him on the cheek Jess then kisses her on the lips and pulls away "sorry I couldn't help myself" Rory smiles and kisses him again then they both pull away "Jess I didn't tell you before cos I didn't want you to think I was a slut but these babies could be Logan's, Dean's or erm or Yours Jess looks shocked "you serious I might be a dad?" Jess says "yeah" Rory nods "would you do a DNA test to find out if you are or not? Rory asks "Of course" Jess says a while later after blood has been taken from Jess and its been compared the both babies Blood a Dr comes in to the room "Ok you two I have the results of the DNA test And Jess 100% is the Dad " The doctor says then leaves Rory and Jess kiss " Our babies need names" Rory says and Jess smiles "our babies I can't believe it " he says. "Jess I know what I want to call them if that's ok " Rory says "of course" Jess says, "I want to call the Girl Emilyn Victoria Grace Mariano and The boy Richard Lucas James Mariano " Jess smiles " I love them perfect names for our Perfect Babies with my Perfect Woman " He say and kisses her forehead just Then Lorelai, Luke and Emily enter the room Rory and Jess tell them the Babies names just as the Nurse comes in carrying baby Emilyn "The doctor gave her the all clear you have two healthy babies" she says handing Jess Baby Emilyn "congratulations" she leaves the room " Jess is the dad 100%" Rory says Everyone claps and Hugs Jess .

Later that day Jess sneaks off whilst Rory is sleeping and the others are holding the babies he goes in to town to the Jewellers and picks out a stunning blue diamond engagement ring then returns to the Hospital when he gets Back he Dresses the Boy Baby in a Onesie that says "will you marry my Daddy" and he ties the Ring to a row around the baby Girls Hospital Bracelet as Soon as Rory wakes Up he Hands her the both babies and waits first Rory spots the Onesie then the ring "oh my god are you serious Jess ?" She asks "never been more serious about anything I have wanted to marry you since I told you I loved the first time " Jess Says Rory smiles "Of course I will Jess" She kisses him .


	6. finale

Chapter 5

a year later it's the day of the wedding the town is decorated and cake is made by Suki of course Jess gets Baby Richard dressed in to a suit and head to the gazebo with him after he gets in to his own suit whist Rory gets Emilyn Dressed in to her little bridesmaid dress then gets dressed and heads to town with Luke , Lorelai, Emilyn ,April and Gigi when they get to miss Patty's Lorelai and the girls walk up the aisle and sit down then Luke and Chris walk her up the aisle and hand her over to Jess then sit down , as Rory and Jess get married after the wedding they all dance and celebrate well in to the night.

Six years later Emilyn and Richard are seven years old and now have a little brother called Christopher Finley Mariano who is four and a little sister called Alexis Rose Mariano who is three. They drive over to visit Lorelai and Luke who have five-year-old twins Called Michel and Mia…..


End file.
